rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race X1
The Amazing Race X (now referred to as The Amazing Race X1) is the first installment of a reality television show based on the reality television series The Amazing Race. It premiered on October 3, 2011 and ended on December 13, 2011 on RFF TV. The show is hosted by Phil Keoghan. Father and daughter Craig and Emma Barrington were the winners of the race, and are the first parent/child team to win the competition. Production Development and filming The first season of the The Amazing Race X traveled 30,000 miles across 9 countries and 5 continents. Filming started on October 3, with teams leaving from Los Angeles International Airport and heading for New Zealand. This is the first season of The Amazing Race not to visit any new countries. Casting Applications for the first season of The Amazing Race X opened on September 5, 2011. The eventual cast of eleven ranged from family members to best friends and couples. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A team placement means the team was eliminated. *A indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A or a indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; or indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. # Bernard & Thomas used the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 6. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "I Like Pink, I Don't Like Heights! (New Zealand)" – Karina # "I Felt Like a Piñata! (New Zealand)" – Stefan # "It's Anyone's Game Now... (Malaysia)" – Yulia # "Pure Chaos (India)" – Cecilia # "I'm an Accountant, I'm No Tradesman (India)" – Craig # "A Screaming Metal Death Trap Awaits! (United Arab Emirates)" – Karina # "Hot Mess (Zambia)" – Cecilia # "Wonder Woman Is Tired (England)" – Kat # "I'm Here To Give You a New Hairdo! (England)" – Kat # "To The Pantry! (France)" – Craig # "I Need My Beauty Sleep! (Canada)" – Craig # "Don't Despair! (Philadelphia, USA)" – Thomas Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' – 3 extra attribute points and The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *'Leg 2' to Leg 11 – 3 extra attribute points *'Leg 12' – 1 million Race summary